1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate to infant feeding pillows for use during nursing or bottle feeding that provide support for the infant and the user.
2. Related Art
Breastfeeding is known to improve the health and encourage proper growth and development of an infant. Breast milk provides the ideal amount of nutrition for infants with the proper mix of vitamins, protein and fat. Breast milk is known to be digested more easily than formula and can aid in the maturing of the infant's immune system. Breastfeeding is also known to supply an infant with valuable antibodies that can defend against illness. Even further, breastfeeding reduces the incidence of asthma and promotes optional brain development. Studies have shown that breastfed infants have less frequent and shorter episodes of illness. Additionally, the sucking action of the infant aids in dental development as well as development of the infant's facial bones and oral muscles. Conversely, lack of nursing increases the risk of childhood diabetes, cancers, ear infections, obesity and respiratory infections. In other aspects, the skin-to-skin contact encouraged by nursing offer infants emotional security and encourages bonding.
In yet other aspects, research has shown that nursing also offers health benefits for mothers. Increased levels of oxytocin stimulate uterine contractions, helping the uterus return to a pre-pregnancy size, decreasing blood loss and encouraging uterine toning. Nursing also burns additional calories and increases the rate of weight loss in most nursing mothers. Mothers who nurse their infants have a lower risk of developing osteoporosis and breast, ovarian and uterine cancers. Additionally, nursing allows a mother to feed her infant during times that normal supplies of food and water are not available.
During feedings, caregivers typically choose to sit in a chair, rocking chair or on a bed and hold the infant in their arms with the head of the infant resting in the elbow region of the arm and the infant's body on the caregiver's lap. Feedings can be performed over 1000 times in the first three months of life alone. Both feeding actions of breast and bottle feeding can result in the caregiver experiencing arm, upper back, shoulder and neck pain and stress and such effects are only worsened by the extended time of feeding. Injury and discomfort due to feeding can result in the caregiver making adjustments that result in improper positioning of the infant, making latching onto the nipple difficult which can, in turn, cause nipple irritation and soreness for a nursing mother. Also, carpal tunnel syndrome and tendonitis can result from repetitively gripping, lifting and positioning the wrist during feeding.
In order to receive the most positive outcome from nursing, it is very important for the infant to latch onto the nipple in an optimal position. While nursing, the mother's nipple should be aligned to the month of the infant. Misalignment of the nipple to the infant's mouth often leads to discomfort due to nipple irritation and soreness as well as frustration. It is also important for the caregiver to be appropriately supported to prevent the development of strain and injury.
In the past, infant feeding pillows have been provided as an aid for feeding an infant. However, these prior art infant feeding pillows typically require the use of the arm of the caregiver to hold the infant's head. Thus, such prior art infant feeding pillows do not prevent strain and injury to the arm and elbow of a caregiver. Some prior art infant feeding pillows are designed to be placed around the waist of a caregiver and, optionally, secured with the use of a fastener. Such a configuration can be bulky and cumbersome as well as fail to accommodate a wide range of body types. Also, prior art infant feeding pillows do not provide adequate support for the caregiver's arm during post-feeding activities such as burping. Even further, such prior art pillows are generally no longer used once an infant no longer requires breast or bottle feeding.
Thus, there is a need for an infant feeding pillow that enables proper positioning and support of both the infant and caregiver.